Reversed
by InvaderXion
Summary: Aichi is facing a new world. How will it turn out? What will he be like reversed? More information inside. This is my first Cardfight Vanguard story. This story is under work, it will return soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first Cardfight Vanguard story. It's a alternate/my way for the ending of season 3 Link Joker****. ****As I write this episode after 158 is not out yet but should be soon. Please enjoy and review! All so I do not own Cardfight Vanguard if I did Aichi would wear cuter outfits.**

Ch 1

Set after episode 158 Aichi's P.O.V.

"Dragonic Overlord attack his Vanguard!" Yelled Kai striking a final blow in the fight between him and Ren.

"Damage trigger check. No!" Ren said as the final card fell into his damage area making 6.

"Ren!" I yelled trying to run up to him yet noticing the red Link Joker aura surround Ren. "You can fight it if your spirits strong enough Ren!"

"_At least I hope so. He might not be able to alone." _I thought hoping he would be ok.

Ren collapsed his bode not able to bear the strain of fighting of the reversing process. It looked as though he would not be able too. Suddenly the not Takuto laughed.

"The great Ren Suzugamori beaten. It looks like Kai really is the strongest of you three. It looks like the three of you will all be reversed before the world is even half taken over." The not Takuto boosted.

"That's not true. I'm not reversed and I'm not going down without a fight! I said putting as much strength into my voice as I could.

"Even that will not last long. I know that you haven't stopped the process only delayed it. Very soon you too will be reversed. It's not even worth it to fight you." Link Joker replied." But don't worry the three of you will serve a very important part in the changing of this world."

Link Joker turned around and stared at the constantly widened gates in the sky. I know it was only a matter of time no matter how much I struggled. Suddenly a terrible pain racked my body. Being around reversed fighters was lowering my time limit.

"_Maybe it'd be easier to just let my self become reversed."_ I thought."_ Maybe it won't be so bad at least I'd be by Kai's side."_ I released to pressure that I had been holding back the power of Link Joker. Still the pain was extreme.

"Oh it looks as if Aichi is letting himself become reversed. Soon the world will be mine and you three will help me rule it serving me." Link Joker said

After he finished the middle platform rose up again carrying many of Aichi's friends. But they were too late. I stood felling the rush of power that came from being fully reversed. There was a chorus of "Aichi's" And one "Bro?" I turned around and faced them. Immediately they knew.

"Aichi how could you let your self be reversed?" Misaki asked angry and sad.

"Ren as well." Tetsu said.

Just then I noticed that Ren was on his feet he too had easily accepted becoming reversed. Before either of us could answer Link Joker answered for us.

"Ren was beaten by Kai, as for Aichi… he let himself be reversed. Takuto's power only delayed it." Link Joker said with a smirk.

" Sendou Aichi how could you just give up after Takuto and your friends worked so hard just to keep you safe?" Leon said still in pain.

**This is my first Vanguard story please review. The first reviewer can suggest a character for me to make either Aichi,Kai, or Ren fight! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This is my second chapter after leaving the last one on a cliff hanger. Aichi got reversed no! any way I was wondering if any body knows a way to get a new section recommended. Please review! I don't own card fight vanguard all thought I do wish I had a deck to play with.**

Ch2 Misaki's P.O.V.

"Sendou Aichi! How could you give up after Takuto and your friends worked so hard to help you?" Leon yelled still in pain.

"It's like Miwa thought. I was going to be taken any way. With this power I can stand as Kai's equal!" Aichi said showing his aura. He had to lines under each that intertwined at the bottom. He released his aura. He had the same pupil less eyes other reversed fighters had.

"Aichi. Fight me, come back to the light!" I said hoping I might be able to battle sense into him and that power out of him.

As he reached for his deck Link Joker spoke up.

"None of my reversed will fight today. There is no need. Soon the world will belong to us. It is time for our announcement. Come Ren,Aichi, and Kai." Aichi put away his deck and walked back towards the edge of the building. A unseen camera caught Link Jokers broadcast.

"People of earth, as the card fighters already know this world will soon belong to me. I am Link Joker the leader of the reversed. No doubt a few of your card fighter friends have changed this is called reverse. The rings in the sky grow each time a card fighter is reversed." Everyone looked at the sky gasping as though this was the first time they had noticed this." The last hope any of the fighters even remotely capable of stoping me and saving you all have been reversed." He cut to Ren ,Kai, and Aichi who flared up their aura's to show that they had definitely been reversed.

All around the world friends,strangers, and Aichi's family gasped at seeing what happened. Suddenly the rings finished growing they touched and covered the world, and everyone who had been reversed quickly were covered by the red aura. Back with Aichi's friends Miwa,Kourin,Kamui,and Naoiki screamed as they were covered by aura's. Returning to the state they had all escaped.

**Wow another chapter done. I know it's short but I'll try to write more soon. Luckily I have time off for snow Yeah all so a shout out to Misachi99 and cobaltflash13 for reviewing the last chapter keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Yay chapter 3. This is my longest story so far. I'm sill new at this. I love getting reviews so please review. Does any one know if it's possible to recommend or start a new section for a sertin series? If you do either review or P.M. me. Disclaimer- I don't own Cardfight Vanguard if I didthe first seasxon would have ended differently.**

**Ch3 Misaki's P.O.V. Set one year after the events of the last chapter.**

It had been one year since Link Joker took over earth and Cray. Our number was small the only ones who are around helping keep the reversed away. We haven't seen Aichi,Kai,or Ren since then. We heard that Link Jokers been using them for only the most crucial of battles were one of the last renegade groups. Our group includes me,Leon,Sharllen,Jillian,Emi,Shin,Morikowa, and a few new fighters who escaped being reversed. We made Card capital our base. Things didn't always go smoothly fights arouse.

"Shut up Morikawa! It's been hard on all of us. No need to complain." I yelled feed up with his complaining.

"I know but the only way to make it better is to defeat Link Joker, and I don't see you being strong enough to do that!" He yelled back. One of our new fighters a timid boy with short purple hair and silver eyes named Daichi looked and moved away scared.

"Your not exactly ready yourself. Besides I've come up with a plan. All we have to do is get Aichi,Ren or Kai back." I replied telling them what Shin already knew because we came up with the idea together.

"How do you plan too do that Misaki? You know Link Joker keeps those three the closest." Leon asked speaking up for the first time in a while.

"We can make our selves look reversed and sneak to Tatsunagi tower and find one of them and duel."

"Who gets to duel?" Morikawa asked hoping I'd be him.

"Me or Leon." I said specifically looking at Morikawa to tell him that he would not be fighting.

"That's a fair choice." Leon replied.

"Why do only you two get to duel? What about the rest of us?" Morikawa said angry.

"If Misaki or I are beaten the rest of you don't stand much of chance. Don't act offended you know it's true." Leon said.

"One hole in your plan. How do we even know if he'll be there or if we'll be able to find him?" Said one of our other new fighters a boy my age named Jun.

**Location switch, Tatsunagi tower Aichi's P.O.V. **

"_Uh, it's been so boring just sitting around_. _I never get to duel. Not even Ren or Kai." _I thought sitting in my room. I've spent the last year rarely leaving the tower. Link Joker said that we'd be helping him run the world but I rarely even saw him all I do is watched the reversed make sure no one gets turned back to normal. Just after that "HE" called for the three of us to his control room.

"I have a mission for the three of you. Each of you will be sent to take out one of the last renegade card fighters. Ren your going to take down a 8 person group in Italy. Kai your going to one in America. As for you Aichi you'll be taking down a renegade group of your old friends in Card Capital." Link Joker said giving us our assignments. He hadn't changed much in the last year. He was still using Takuto.

Actually none of us had changed that much. Kai still the same, Ren went to and outfit much like is original one but with no pointed shoulders. I myself had only changed a bit I wore a white long-sleeve under shirt and a red over jacket in the same fashion as my old purple one.

"Finally a real challenge. It's been over a year." I said happy for a real fight.

"Yes the three of you will be able to battle but fail and your consequence will be harsh." Link Joker said reminding us of what we already knew.

**Finally done! So I know there haven't been any battles yet. That's because this is my first time and I need to do some deck research before I write on. But I'll write one soon. All so I'm not sure how I should format my duel. Would someone who has typed one please P.M. to help me. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Yay! I've had help from Colbaltflash13. As always review! I've only got 3 right now. Disclaimer- I don't own card fight Vanguard. If I did why would I write my own fan fiction. Announcement at bottom.**

**Aichi's P.O.V. **

After Link Jokers announcement I returned to my room to get my deck the find Kourin. He told us to take some one with us to handle some of the smaller duels. I choose Kourin. Naturally Ren chose Tetsu and Kai chose Miwa. In the last year we had grown close she is a good fighter. Plus it will pain them even more for them to see me and Kourin together. Once we got ready we left the tower. We had no need to take anything but our decks.

"How many did Link Joker say they were Aichi?" Kourin asked as we walked towards Card Capital.

"He said there were 7 of them." I replied.

"Only 7 this one should be easy." She replied, like me she had been itching for a fight. Fighting other reversed fighters just isn't that fun.

This wasn't the first time he sent s out to take down a group I've been sent out twice to take down small groups in the last year. None of which took very long for Kourin and me I took down the leader, Kourin took down the next strongest then we let them take down each other.

**Switch to Misaki's P.O.V.**

Today was the day we were going to find Aichi. We all dressed up to look reversed. Regular reversed fighters wouldn't know the difference. Each of us wore colored contacts that mad our eyes appear pupil-less and tried our best to look shadowy around the eyes I carried a jar of red paint incase we needed to draw lines under eyes for the disguise.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you Misaki?" Leon replied.

"I am. We'll bring Aichi back." I said.

We left Card Capital and made our way to the Tatsunagi building. That's were we'd find Aichi. About half way there we passed two people walking along. After a minute I realized it was Aichi. He was deep in conversation with Kourin.

"Aichi!" I yelled turning around.

"Oh. I thought you'd all be at Card Capital. In fact that's where I was headed." He said turning around.

"Why would you be going there?" One of the new recruits said.

"I have been given orders to wipe you out. I'll give you two options. One- You peacefully agree to become reversed or Two- Me and Kourin will fight,beat, and reverse you ourselves." He looked at all there faces knowing they would never go with option one.

"Will be safe if we join you?" They same little boy said. He had funny blonde spiky hair and violet eyes.

"In a way. I head the fighters under Link Joker, I know many of them are completely fine. Only some ididots who tried to skip out got hurt." He replied.

"Can I willing come with you or do I have too get reversed or do you have too fight me?" The boy asked walking over too Aichis side.

"_He must be pretty naïve."_ Aichi thought. Then said aloud, " Kourin you reverse him I'll deal with them. Any one else for the peaceful surrender?"

**Short final chap from me. Yes, due too lack of inspiration and my inability to write a good card fight I am putting Reversed up for adoption on two conditions A- You have too keep all characters I've written thus far. B- I will not have my story turned slash. The pairing will be Kourin/Aichi or Misaki/Aichi. If you want too adopt PM me and I'll get back to you for it. Sorry too all my faithful readers. This version of this story will be deleted after the first adopted chapter is posted. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Read my other stories and review. I figured I owed it too you to finish this chapter.**


End file.
